ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The mystery-Wikia/Falling for...who? plan in action.
(At the cafeteria) Lindy: Logan is that plan really a good idea? DJ: Yeah, I mean it's a little bit harsh. Don't you think? Logan: I know, but it's the only way we can bust Owen. Garrett: Why can't you tell the truth. Logan: Because....., I just can't do it. Alright Delia: Logan, will you man up and just tell Jasmine. Lindy: I can't believe I'm gonna say this. But Logan is right. Garrett: He is? Logan: I'm? Lindy: Yeah, I mean't Logan: So? You're guys are in to my plan? Lindy: I'm in brother! Logan: Don't ever say that again. Lindy: Sorry. DJ: You know what? Count. Delia: Yeah me too. Garrett: I'm in. Let's catch that buttocks face. Delia: Don't ever call anyone that. (Jasmine walks in and sits with the rest of the gang) Jasmine: Heeeyyyy you guys. All: Hey Jasmine. Jasmine: I'm the happiest girl in the world. Lindy: Why are the happiest girl in the world? Jasmine: Because of Owen DJ: Owen makes you happy? Jasmine: Yes, he is so sweet. Really I don't know what i'd do without him. Logan: I'm sorry I don't feel so good. ( Logan walks away.) Jasmine: What's up with him? Lindy: He ate something wrong this morning. DJ: I feel sorry for Logan. Delia: Me too. (Logan walks back in.) Jasmine: Are you okay Logan? Logan: Yeah, I'm fine. (Owen walks in the cafeteria and goes to the gang.) Owen: Hey guys. Hey cutie (Owen gives Jasmine a kiss) Jasmine: Hey sweetiepie. Owen: So? How are you guys? DJ: (whispering). A lot better before you came. Lindy: (whispering). I agree with you. Jasmine: What do you guys say? Lindy: Just that. I can't what to go the dance with my wuzzy bear. DJ: Your wuzzy bear? Lindy: Yes, you're my boybriend right? DJ: Yes, I'm. Owen: Hey DJ. She has a petname for you. DJ: Yeah, and I got one for her. Lindy: Yes, what's it? DJ: You're my honey bunny. Lindy: Okay I get it. No petnames for each other. (Owens phone goes off.) Owen: Oh hey Angie, Sorry can't come today. But I promise you I'm with you tomorrow. (Owen hangs up) Owen: That was Angie a six year old girl who I help with reading and writing. Jasmine: That is so sweet of you Owen. You're the sweetest guy ever.. Owen: ohhhh, stop please. I've got a go now. Later. Logan: (whispering). You can say six again. as in six girlfriends. DJ: Logan. We have to leave to. We've got basketball practise. Logan: Yeah, let's go DJ. We don't wanna be late. (At the boys locker room) Logan: DJ look there is Owens phone. DJ: What are you up to. Logan: Well, I;m going to text his other girlfriends to meet him at the dance friday. DJ: Yeah, I get it. Okay go, I will keep a eye out for anybody. (Logan graps Owens phone) TEXT: Hey sweety meet me at the dance friday at 8:30 PM. Don't text me back. Kiss Owen. Logan: Step 1: Complete all the other girlfriend got the text DJ: Okay. I will text Lindy: (DJ sends Lindy a text) DJ's TEXT: Step 1: Complete. (Lindy phone bleeps) Lindy: DJ just text me: Step 1: Complete Delia: Then it's time for Step 2 in Operation unmask the Slimeball What is Step 2 in Operation unmask the Slimeball. Read it on my next blog tomorrow. Please let you comments behind. Category:Blog posts